Princesse
by Enfant lunaire
Summary: Elle doit choisir entre deux garçons qui sont complètement opposés. Qui va-t-elle choisir ? Si ils la veulent c'est pour son pouvoir ou pour elle ? sasuhina ou naruhina


**Bonjour/Bonsoir et bonne lecture du chapitre 1 !**

 **(Trop la flemme d'écrire un long paragraphe de présentation)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

Quel est ce poids ? Si légère mais qui me tire vers le bas,quand même.

Quelles est cette flagrance ? Si envoûtant et dégoûtant,à la fois.

Quel est ce contact ? Si doux et agréable mais qui me brûle la peau.

Quelles sont ces fils ? Si longs,si soyeux,d'une belle couleur sombre mais qui me rappelle les jours de malheurs,de mauvais présages.

Quelles sont ces pierres précieuses ? Si pures,si innocentes qui me transpercent.

-Excusez-moi...

Quelle est cette voix ? Si mélodieuse,si harmonieuse,tellement,que ça me brise les tympans.

-Tu vas bien Hinata ? demande une fille qui parlait au poids.

-Oui,je vais bien,répondit la voix.

Les pierres se tournent vers moi :

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Je secoue la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire éclatant,tellement éclatant,que ça me rend aveugle.

-Tant mieux. J'aurai mauvaise conscience si tu t'étais fais mal à cause de moi.

Encore ce sourire. Je détourne les yeux.

-Tu vas rester assise encore combien de temps ?

Soudainement,elle prit conscience qu'elle était encore assise sur moi. Elle se leva précipitamment et une fois debout se courba et se releva plusieurs fois en s'excusant.

J'aurai pu encore rester un instant mais cette voix m'est insupportable.

Je me retourne,sans prêter plus attention à elle,et m'en vais. Entre temps, son amie est venue la rejoindre.

J'entendais plus sa voix mais juste l'autre et quelques bribes de paroles. Comme « beau gosse », « star » et d'autres idioties.

Cette réunion,à elle seule,réunit les plus grands clans d'êtres lunaires. Je me place derrière la chaise fait pour accueillir mon père. Mon frère me rejoint.

-Alors,ta première impression des réunions des clans,Sasuke ? me demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que j'avais imaginé.

Mon frère sourit. Il allait me répondre quand les chefs de clans arrivèrent et s'assirent à leurs places.

Le chef de l'assemblée,le chef des Hyûga,clan des démons de la vue, déclara la réunion ouverte. Et annonça l'objet de cette réunion :

-La Princesse va se réveiller !

La surprise générale me fait sursauter. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kiba,le fils du chef de clan des hommes-loups,il hausse des épaules. Lui non plus ne sait pas ce qui ce passe.

-Êtes-vous sérieux,maître Hyûga ? demanda mon père,chef du clan des vampires.

Maître Hyûga hocha la tête. Comme si lui,il va plaisanté,il est toujours sérieux et rigide.

Les gens commencent à murmurer entre eux de plus en plus fort. Je me tourne vers mon frère,il doit avoir réponse à ma question.

Nos regards se croisent et sans plus,il commence à m'expliquer :

-La Princesse ne se réveille qu'une fois tous les deux siècles. Elle est puissante. Très puissante. C'est à peine si on arrive à l'approcher qu'elle nous à déjà tuer.

-Si puissante que ça ?

Il hoche la tête et m'explique que même les clans d'êtres lunaires et les clans d'êtres solaires se réunissaient n'arriveraient même pas à lui infliger une égratignure.

Les chefs de clans ayant réussis à calmer les membres de leurs clans, invitèrent maître Hyuga à continuer :

-Nos yeux sont spéciaux et une tous les cinq ans,ils nous révèlent un pan du futur. Ils nous ont montrés son réveil et elle se réveillera d'ici peu,on doit se tenir prêt. On ne peut pas la laisser aux mains des êtres solaires,nos pires ennemis.

 **Voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé.**

 **Je crois que vous l'avez remarqué,Hinata ne bégaye pas ! :D ( en faite j'avais la flemme de la faire bégayer donc voilà...)**

 **Je ne m'y connaît pas trop en monstre donc si vous pouvez m'aider ce sera fort sympa.**

 **Et pour les fautes d'orthographe tout le monde en fait donc on ne va pas faire tout un plat non plus (enfin juste si ce sont des fautes trop remarquables)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez vos avis en review.**


End file.
